1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display card for brushes or other devices, and more particularly to a hanging display card that is inserted into a slot or other device to be displayed so as to enable to device to be suspended on a display rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist many different techniques for displaying articles such as brushes at the point of sale. For example, the articles could be packaged in boxes or other sealed containers and stacked for display. In another type of display, the brush is sandwiched between clear plastic packaging that has been vacuum formed. If desired, the clear plastic packaging may be sealed within a card constructed of cardboard or the like. The cardboard may then include a hole so as to allow the packaged article to be suspended from a display rack. This type of display package suffers from several shortcomings. First, it requires a relatively expensive packaging process because the display packaging must be vacuum formed, the card must be cut, and the display glued within the card. Second, because it requires several different parts, it becomes relatively expensive to package an article.
Also, in Germany and other European countries, packaging in which vacuum formed plastic is sealed to a card is outlawed. The card must be separable from the plastic without de-lamination so as to be recyclable. In general, all packaging in such countries must be recyclable to be acceptable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a display card that enables the hanging display of articles for sale and that is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture, and that is readily recyclable.